How Much You Never Knew
by Secoya
Summary: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would’ve expected.
1. Are Muggles Really That Important?

Disclaimer: All of the usual characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to J. K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, everybody knows this already.

**Summary**: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would've expected.

How Much You Never Knew

Chapter 1; Are muggles really that important?

Minerva McGonagall sat opposite Albus Dumbledore in his office. They had been discussing important issues all afternoon and had finally come to a decision.

"So, who will we be sending?" Minerva asked. "The majority of us here at Hogwarts would stick out like sore thumbs in the muggle world." Albus nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that Minerva. This leaves us only one choice."

"But who?"

Albus chuckled. "Severus of course," he stated, smiling. Minerva looked as though her eyes would pop out of her head at any moment.

"Albus, you can't be serious! As much as I respect and care for Severus, well, the man hates muggles. And besides that, he especially isn't fond of Hermione, and she knows this. How would it look if her potions professor showed up on her doorstep requesting to stay with her during the summer vacation while learning about the muggle world? Quite suspicious, I'd think. And more importantly, what would her parents say? Albus, I really do not think that they would approve of the situation." Albus held a hand up.

"Minerva, I've already weighed your concerns in my head, for they were my own concerns as well. Just hear me out, please." Minerva sighed and waved for him to continue. This just didn't seem right. Ever since Hermione had become her personal assistant during 5th year, she had also become like her granddaughter as well, which made Minerva quite protective of her indeed. Albus continued.

"I've taken the liberty of finding out that Hermione's parents will be working with children in Zaire during the summer, due to Africa's obvious shortage in medical care. They are dentists after all. This means that Hermione will be spending the summer at her relative's villa in Italy. What better way to learn about the muggle world than to spend three months celebrating with lively people? Besides, we both know that Severus could afford having something to loosen up about. Why not send him?"

"Albus, I'm not worried about Severus enjoying a few months away on vacation, I'm worried about how he and Hermione will get along. Like I said before, he isn't exactly fond of the poor girl."

"Yes Minerva, I've thought of this as well. I think though, that the environment will be quite suitable for the both of them. A lot of Hermione's relatives live in the villa, and I'm almost positive that they will be so busy asking Severus questions about himself, and wanting to get to know him better, that he and Hermione won't even have to talk to each other if they don't want to."

Minerva pondered this briefly, before another question arose in her mind. "Are you sure they will accept Severus in their house for that long? He isn't exactly the charming type, you know. And are you sure Hermione will want him living there beside her? There is so much to consider, Albus." She was beginning to look slightly worried. Albus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Minerva, I know they don't like each other, but they are also both very willing to do their duties, and this is a duty. I'm sure if we ask them reasonably, they will no doubt be willing to put aside their personal feelings to look at a bigger picture. We need them to do this for us. Don't you agree?" Minerva sighed again.

"Yes Albus, I do agree, and as usual, you are right. I'll go and talk with Hermione."

"And I'll speak with Severus." Minerva was at the door when she turned back to him. "Is there something else?" he asked.

"Albus? We've forgotten one thing. What will her relatives think about this? Surely they wouldn't approve, would they?" He grinned at her.

"Minerva, don't you worry. If Severus accepts the job, we'll surely fix him up a bit before we send him off, and as for Hermione's relatives, Italians love an opportunity to open their home. Of course they'll approve. And if they don't, I'll be turning over in a grave I don't even have." His attitude relaxed her considerably, and with a final smile, she left him to find Hermione.

Oh Hermione, what would she think of all this?

Albus walked down a long corridor in the dungeons. He laughed inwardly, thinking of how many students were terrified of this place, when really, it was one of the most peaceful areas in Hogwarts. Not including his own office.

He stopped at a large oak door, which opened up to Severus's quarters. The door was slightly ajar and Dumbledore could smell various potions that Snape must've been brewing. That Snape, he thought, always working. It was like he never took a break. A small, black cat squeaked through the door and wound itself around Dumbledore's legs, purring madly. "Oh hello, Tes," he said, stroking her silky fur. This gave him another reason to laugh. Of all the animals Severus could have for himself, which included man eating hell hounds and skull crunching bats, he had taken to a harmless, little cat.

Albus pushed open the door to find Snape standing over a boiling cauldron. Angry, red steam poured over the sides and up to the high ceiling. This obviously didn't bother Snape because he kept working, adding more ingredients that looked somewhat like animal intestines. "Severus, how are you feeling this evening?" Albus asked, hoping not to be a disturbance. Snape didn't look up.

"I thought that was you talking with Tes." He gave a small smile into the cauldron. Dumbledore was probably the only one who had seen him smile in the past six years, as sad as it was. "I'm doing fine, just finishing this potion for my insomnia."

"Nightmares again, Severus?"

"No, I've just been restless lately." He stirred his potion briskly for several minutes before pouring it into small bottles that he corked shut. "Well, what's on your mind Albus?" At least he looked up this time, being finished with his work.

"Well, to be frank, it concerns Miss Granger," he stated quietly. Severus raised his eyebrows skeptically, wondering if he really wanted Albus to continue.

"And?" he asked. He had started pacing, and Dumbledore watched him with great amusement.

"What is it that bugs you so about her? She's just a student, after all." Severus rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Just...everything! She's too smart for her own good and I can't stand it." He threw his hands up to emphasize his point. "She always knows the answer, and nothing I teach phases her."

"Do you want to phase her, Severus?"

"Not really, no. I would just like to think that I'm smarter than my students, and next to her, I'm not, and its really… alarming, to say the least!" He paced a few minutes more, and finally regained his composure, turning to Dumbledore. "Well, what is it that concerns her?"

"I have an assignment that I would like you to carry out," he said.

"What kind of assignment, and what does Granger have to do with it?" Severus was getting edgy, and this made Albus wonder if he should even ask him.

"Severus, perhaps we could sit down while we discuss this."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she digested all that professor McGonagall had just informed her of. Professor Snape. With her. All summer at her Grandparent's villa in Italy. Uhhh... this was very... different, she decided. She gulped down a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Professor?" she asked. "Are you sure about this? Snape absolutely despises me, and as much as I'm willing to help everyone receive a clearer picture of what the muggle world is really like, I'm not sure he'll enjoy being there with me." Her concern wore on her face as she spoke. In truth, to say that she was scared of Professor Snape would be an understatement. She loved potions, but only when he wasn't around.

"Hermione," Minerva began, "I know that he's not the friendliest of sorts, but perhaps if you just give him a chance. And remember, he'll be in your territory and you'll be the teacher. That could be interesting." She gave a smile of encouragement while Hermione concentrated on this. It really could be interesting.

"I'll accept this position, and I'm grateful you think I can handle it, but what will Professor Snape think about all this? He still hates me." Minerva wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Oh honey, don't you worry about a thing. Dumbledore is talking with him this very moment, and I'm sure they'll come to some agreement about this all. And no, Snape does not hate you. He's not entirely fond of any of his students, but he'd never hate them. So don't you worry, okay." It was more of an order than a request. Hermione nodded and Minerva got up to leave. "I'll be sure to inform you in greater detail what will happen when the summer draws nearer, but until then, I suggest you write to those relatives of yours about this. Do you really think they'll mind at all?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, laughing. "They'll welcome anyone if it adds to their festivities. They are, after all, quite the partying bunch." Minerva had to laugh too.

"I personally would like to see Snape get out there and dance. Wouldn't that be novel?" With a final grin, she left the Gryffindor common room to once again have a meeting with Albus. She really needed to think about getting a phone.

Severus Snape sat on his black, leather sofa, with Tes on his lap. She was purring rather loudly, and began kneading into his leg with her claws. He grabbed her paw and moved it aside, staring into the lit fireplace. He held a bottle of cognac in one hand, and his wand in the other. He had been drawing shadows on the stone wall of his personal library ever since Dumbledore had left. Why did he think that Snape should do the job? Maybe he looked a bit more... normal than most of the other teachers, but surely he could send Minerva just as well. She wasn't too weird. He groaned and took another swig of his cognac. Three months. Three damn months with that stupid girl and her stupid family. This summer was going to be hell.


	2. Lemon Drops

****

Disclaimer: All of the usual characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to J. K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, everybody knows this already.

**Summary**: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would've expected.

**How Much You Never Knew**

****

Chapter 2; Lemon drops

Hermione trudged up to Dumbledore's office, dreading every step. This summer was going to be very, very exasperating, and it wasn't only because she hated Snape. It was because he also hated her in return, regardless of what Professor McGonagall had said about it earlier. How had he reacted when discussing the situation with Dumbledore? Had he exploded? Had he stayed calm and accepting? Had he laughed with amusement?

Wait---the potions master did not laugh.

Hermione suspected that she was taking longer than strictly necessary to mosey up to Dumbledore's office.

Snape.

If he didn't hate her before, he was certain to hate her now. What was he thinking about all of this? She really hadn't seen him since her final potions lesson of the year which had ended the previous week. Not even at meals. He had most likely stayed in his office grading finals---which was said to be a deathly tedious process. If she could just get one glance at him, just one, she might at least be able to judge his reaction concerning the current matter. But no, he had avoided her until now, until this little 'meeting' Dumbledore had set up, and she was sure that she would be late arriving. This probably wouldn't gain her any respect in Snape's eyes.

She stopped in front of the large gargoyle that opened to Dumbledore's office. Her final thought of comfort before whispering the password "Lemon drops," was that even if Snape was ready to kill her once she entered, he couldn't because Dumbledore and McGonagall would be there to protect her. Surely they wouldn't allow any harm to come to her.

But then again, had it not been their idea to permit Snape's stay at the villa?

She gulped.

Snape sat in Dumbledore's office trying his best to restrain himself from pacing. Needless to say, he eventually failed. Albus and Minerva simply watched, exchanging glances of amusement every so often.

That Snape.

Not only was he always working, but always pacing as well. He could feel their curious eyes boring into his form, but pretended not to notice. If they wanted to stare like mindless gits, so be it.

Mindless was something Albus Dumbledore would never be. He had been studying Snape, not staring, and right now Severus looked like a caged lion. Dumbledore's train of thought was interrupted when a particular Gryffindor slipped into his office. She was late, yet on noticing her pallid face, he didn't inquire about it.

Hermione offered a quick curtsey and mumbled a greeting to the professors, before Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat. "Tea, Hermione," he asked politely.

"No, thank you," she muttered. He didn't seem to realize her tardiness, and if he had, he wasn't remarking upon it. Either way, she wasn't about to bring it to his attention. Professor Snape, however, had most definitely realized, and was making it known as well. He did not treat it with the levity that Hermione had actually dared to hope he would.

"What were you trying for, Miss Granger?" He stepped toward her menacingly. "A fashionably late approach?" His sneer was nothing gorgeous, and she wanted to slap it off his face from the moment it appeared. Her eyes shot daggers at him. Professor or not, she had been through enough stress this week, and today was absolutely not a day to cross her path.

"Can I control that Professor Sprout held the entire class after to help clean up a rather exuberant party the mandrakes decided to throw during our lesson?" she spat. Not only was the unease of the awaiting summer provoking her. The time, being late May, meant that end-of-year exams would be lurking just a few short days away.

Normally, she would never have spoken to any professor at Hogwarts (even if it was Snape) with such a lack of formality.

"I wasn't asking for poor excuses Miss Granger," he said silkily, though obviously taken aback that she dared retort to his comment. Sensing the tension, Albus decided that now would be the perfect time to intervene.

"Silence you two! We are here to discuss imperative issues, not bicker," he stated firmly, and commandingly. Hermione stared at her feet in embarrassment, remembering their fragile disposition. Feeling that order had been restored, Dumbledore continued. "Why don't we start at the beginning. Hermione, have you owled your parents about our plans? Or until their approval, I guess I should call it our... ideas?"

"Yes Professor, and they said they'd be elated to assist you with your studies. I've informed my relatives, as well, who've also willingly given their concurrence. The tickets for the airfare should arrive any day now." Albus seemed happy enough about this, but Severus, however, wasn't convinced.

"Airfare?" he questioned, already having made up his mind that he didn't like this muggle way of traveling. If that's what it was.

"Yes, airfare," Minerva spoke up. A witch she no doubt was, but she had still been wise enough to keep up with the muggle world's current state, due to a need of understanding her muggle born students. "Its a common muggle way of traveling." Snape looked immensely annoyed.

"Minerva, I had figured that already. But how does it work?" He raised his eyebrow at her. Damn that eyebrow, she thought.

"Hermione, child, you might have to explain this one. I'm afraid my memory isn't as reliable as it used to be," she admitted. Severus grunted in accord, and Hermione couldn't resist glaring at him before she began her clarification.

"Well," she began, looking down at her hands, "If you travel by airfare, it means you will be riding in a plane. Now, a plane is like...," she stopped, and bit her lip. How would she depict this? "A plane is like a gigantic bird with several large rooms in its interior." Oh, that sounded fairly odd. A big bird? Surely there were other, more sophisticated way to describe such things as planes and jets. But then, she couldn't use the reference of a jet, because Snape undoubtedly didn't know what that was either. She stole a glance at him, only to find that his eyes exposed a cruel mocking towards her. The temperature in her face began to rise, and she fought hard to mask it. She would not be able to handle him for an entire summer if she became intimidated by the slightest aspect of disdain on his part. Nervously, she continued. "In the room, there are...many seats for the passengers and...over the seats there are compartments for smaller luggage. Always, of course, there are flight attendants to help the passengers too." Snape raised his eyebrow again, obviously not knowing what a flight attendant was either. Hermione suddenly realized that the muggle world would take a great deal more of illuminating than she had expected in the beginning of this arrangement. It was a horrifying thought at the moment, detecting that her emotions had begun to sway even more violently than they had at the start of this convention. How would she endeavor through this?

Three atrocious hours later, Hermione had finally escaped Dumbledore's office, and was on her way back to the sanctuary of her dorm. An unreadable expression was plastered to her face out of sheer boredom. During the remainder of that meeting, she had enlightened Professor Snape on absolutely everything necessary for him to be aware of before the two of them set off for Italy. Such things had included muggle forms of travel (obviously), along with its tight security, and also how to use muggle money. Thankfully she would be able explain her relative's customs and rules during the plane ride. Another minute in that office would have killed her.

They had decided that Snape would be able to wear his usual black robes, due to the fact that all of her relative's knew Hermione was a witch anyway. It wouldn't be entirely odd for them to have a wizard in the house as well, and there would be no use in trying to hide the fact.

Once inside her room, she collapsed onto her bed. This day could not possibly get any worse, but she knew… once school was out for the year, other days could, and---with Professor Snape---would.

She groaned.

Albus had remained in his office, conversing quietly with Minerva long after Severus had left to grade more finals. It was peculiar how one's perspective could change so quickly. Minerva was now positive that this muggle- studying project was the right decision.

"And when did you conclude that?" Albus had asked, already knowing she would've reached this solution at once point or another. Her eyes lit up with a rare twinkle, and she exclaimed excitedly,

"Albus, did you not see the way Hermione retorted back at him after his inquiry about her lateness? She acted as though she was not frightened at all by him, unlike the rest of the student body who seems to think he's a vampire, or something of that nature. Truthfully, I think she might be the one to bring him out of his self-imposed shell, and lighten him up a little. Or at least give him a friend of sorts. Oh, Albus, why didn't I see this before! I know very well that the primal point of this mission is to augment our knowledge concerning muggles and muggle borns, but this is like an added bonus! Don't you agree!"

Albus chuckled. "Oh yes, I do indeed." For another hour or so, they poured over how much better-off Severus could be after this experience, and Albus couldn't help but feel that this part of the mission was just as important, if not more, than studying the muggles themselves. He would simply be fascinated with Severus' progress, and certainly, how Hermione dealt with him.

Of course, Albus and Minerva could never tell the two of them about their little... yes, it could officially be called...a scheme.

Severus Snape once again sat in his library, not on his sofa, but in a large armchair that had been there even before he had. He had been reading to keep his mind off of...other matters, but found that he couldn't delay his process of thought any longer. How would he fair with a 16 year old girl and her silly ideas for three months? The miniscule interest he had with his female students consisted only of how their potions were coming, and ended once they walked out of his classroom. Now to have to live with one, with nothing to remind him of his authority over her as a professor--No, she might as well be his equal, and that was a terrible thought.

No potions, no Dumbledore, and no avoiding this mess. The only thing he would have as a reminder would be Tes, and what little that would do. So little that he didn't consider it. He stalked over to his bedroom, the need for sleep tugging at him, and just before he drifted off into it, he actually found some good in the situation. There were two things.

One, being that Voldemort had been destroyed, so there would be no need to worry about getting summoned, and two, he could be spending the summer with someone much worse. Like Miss Brown, or Miss Patil.

He shuddered.


	3. Feed Yourself, Cat!

****

Disclaimer: All of the usual characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to J. K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, everybody knows this already.

**Summary**: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would've expected.

**How Much You Never Knew**

Chapter 3; Feed yourself, cat!

Minerva rushed out of her transfiguration classroom and down to the dungeons, carrying a pair of very sharp scissors in one hand, and a bag full of clothing in the other. Today would be interesting indeed. Albus had assigned her to 'fix' Severus up a bit before he flew off to Italy tomorrow with Hermione, and well...this would not be an easy task. Not because there was that much to do with him, but because he would be against it, no doubt. Even so, she had already decided on several things she could help him out with, and his hair happened to be on the very top of her list. Chopping it off was not something she wanted to do, but trim it at least, and persuade him to give it a wash. Next came his wardrobe. She had picked up some muggle clothing in London that would hopefully set off his stronger features, and do a better job than his heavy robes at helping him adapt to Italy's weather conditions, which would probably be hot at this time of year.

Minerva peeked into her bag, giggling a bit. It had not slipped her mind that the villa was adjacent to a lake, Lake Como in fact, and she had been all too hasty in buying Severus a pair of swim trunks when hearing this. They were black, and a part of her wished that she could see him in them, but she brushed that thought aside when she reached his quarters. She knocked lightly, and was greeted a minute or so later with a very disheveled Severus who glared at her, knowing what she was up to.

Severus sat hunched over at a table in his library. He had been up all night grading leftover exams, and had finally finished just before he fell asleep in his chair with his head on the book _Moste Potente Potions. _When Tes had decided that it was time for him to wake up, she jumped onto his lap and began to knead her claws into his legs like usual. When this didn't work, she kneaded harder, and that got him going.

"Damnit Tes!" he shouted in surprise, "what is this! Your idea of a wake up call?" She meowed loudly at him, and ran over to her empty food bowl. "Feed me, pet me, feed me," he mumbled. "Why don't you just learn to feed yourself, cat." She ignored him and kept meowing until her bowl was filled. Then, just as she was about to start eating, she sat back and stared at her other bowl. "What, you want water too?" He picked up her water bowl and moseyed over to the sink. Tes proceeded in biting his ankles the entire way there for being too slow. He could almost hear her shouting _Move it, you lazy ass! _Finally, now that she was fed and watered, Severus might actually be able to get some sleep.

__

Knock, knock, knock.

He was sadly mistaken. What now? He walked over to the door, not even bothering to smooth his messy hair, and was none too pleased to find that the disturbance was Professor McGonagall. He knew what she was up to.

"Minerva, no, I will not go through with this."

"Severus, please. This was not my idea, and I have no more desire to do this than you do."

He smirked at her. "It certainly doesn't seem that way. In fact, seeing that large bag of clothing you've got, I have half a mind to think that you've enjoyed shopping for me, have you not? We both know that muggle clothing was not said to be mandatory for this mission."

"I was only trying to make sure that this trip would be enjoyable for you!" she shot at him. "Come July, it will have gotten so hot in those heavy robes of yours, you won't be able to breathe!" He glowered at her, but knowing she was right, he beckoned her inside to begin her work. He took a seat in his ancient armchair and kicked his legs out in front of him.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" he asked, as if it were some terrible punishment. She set her bag down on his table.

"Well, there isn't much. These are for you," she gestured at the bag, "but mainly, I wanted to do something with your hair." She suddenly had Snape's full attention.

"Excuse me, _my hair_?" he breathed. Minerva was switching her weight from foot to foot, obviously expecting an outburst from him.

"Yes, your,... your hair."

"We are not cutting it," he stated firmly.

"Oh, of course not. I just meant give it a trim. Maybe try a different style, I don't know, just something." She smiled at him nervously. He looked over at the fire place, thinking intently. _Should I give this woman a shot? Should I even let her touch my hair? _It wasn't like he really cared about his looks, but he hated the thought of Minerva making him look like some... student! Especially when he was leaving __tomorrow and would have no time to fix himself if she did just that.

"Severus, really, it grows back, it's only hair."

"All right, fine, but if you mess up, you will never lay a hand on my head again."

"Sounds fair enough." She motioned for him to sit at the table. He eyed her scissors like a dead animal, and she took the ends of his hair in her hands. But then, upon feeling it, she actually began to run her fingers through it--several times, in fact.

"Something interesting, Minerva?" he drawled.

"Severus, do you charm your hair? To look, well...greasy, I mean? Because it doesn't exactly feel greasy, it just looks it."

"Yes, I do. Why, does it bother you?"

"Well, it isn't exactly the best way to do your hair." Snape turned to look at her.

"Minerva, I don't charm it to look pleasant. It simply augments my ghastly appearance, which keeps my students from getting too close."

She just chuckled. "All right Severus, but from now on, or at least until September, you're not going to charm it, as you won't be teaching any classes. Understood? You're going to make these people like you."

Snape noted that she seemed slightly more confident now that she was holding a pair of scissors. "Whatever you say."

Hermione was woken up by a hard shake.

"'Mione...'Mione...'MIONE! Wake up!" Ron shook her shoulders roughly.

"Hmm, jus' five mo' mi--" ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"WAKE UP!"

"WHAT! What Ron, what do you want?" she said, bolting up from the couch. Ron had shouted in her ear.

"I wanted you to wake up. You fell asleep in the common room again." He gave her a _skeptical father_ type stare. "I thought you were going to stop all this studying. Look Hermione, exams are over for this year. Repeat it with me. School. Exams. Are. Ooooovvveeerrrrrrrrrrrr." She threw a pillow in his face, laughing tiredly.

"Shut up, I know that."

"Then what were you looking up, huh?" He sat down next to her on the couch.

She showed him her book _How To Tolerate The Intolerable, A Guide To The Etiquette You Never Knew You'd Need. _She had nearly finished the book when she fell asleep right on it.

"Still worrying about Snape, are you?" She nodded, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, it'll pass. It's only three months ("Nooooo") after all"

"Ron, you aren't helping. You could at least try to euphemize this for me," she pouted into his shoulder. "Just tell me it's a dream that I'll wake up from before we leave Hogwarts tomorrow." He turned to grab both of her shoulders, and gazed at her seriously.

"Hermione, this is just a dream, and you're going to wake up from it before we leave Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Ooooh, that doesn't help either. I'm just going to die!" she cried, flopping back onto the couch, and throwing her hand to her forehead dramatically. Ron saw that her shirt had come up a bit, showing her belly button. He poked her stomach with his index finger. She jumped up, squealing in surprise, and not even a minute later they found themselves immersed in a tickle fight.

__

Oh no, what has she done with me? Snape thought before looking in the mirror. Minerva had just finished her little experiment and he was none too thrilled. He got up out of his chair and sneaked over to a large mirror that hung above his fireplace. Upon glancing at it he was sure he would look just terrible, just---_hey, I look...good. Wait, make that damn good! And I feel good too._

Now, instead of having simply a greasy, flat mop, his hair now looked polished. It was in a ponytail---a manly ponytail---which gave him more of a professional look. "Do you like it?" Minerva asked, beaming at her handiwork. He smoothed the sides, and shot a surly face at the mirror.

"Well, looks like I can keep it out of my face." He turned to her. "Yes Minerva, I do like it." He gave a sort of half smile, but turned to the floor.

"Severus, what's wrong?" He tried to run a finger through his hair, but stopped when he realized, he couldn't. Then he stalked over to his bookshelf, running his fingers along the bindings instead. He was trying to find the words.

"Minerva, have you ever been assigned a mission like this? I mean, I'm getting thrown into a situation with _these muggles_ , and I really don't know what I'm going do while I'm with them. I'm not all confidence and sarcasm. I do get insecure from time to time, as inconceivable as that may seem." He drew his hand away from the bindings. "But then, I have no desire to let Albus down either."

"Severus, I know you may not want to hear this right now, but... maybe... you should just let Hermione lead. She's a very smart young lady, and I'm sure she'll be very understanding if you just mention your concerns to her. I truly don't think she'll just leave you in the dark to figure things out for yourself. Maybe,... maybe if you just... give her a chance to teach you something, you might find that you learn a lot."

"Do you really think so? Do you really think that she'll understand. It would be so like a teenager to just go and ditch me for someone more exciting."

"Severus, she isn't like a normal teenager. I would think that after six years, you had figured that out already."


	4. The New Fire Nimbus!

****

Disclaimer: All of the usual characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to J. K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, everybody knows this already.

**Summary**: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would've expected.

****

How Much You Never Knew

Chapter 4; The new _Fire Nimbus_!

It was the morning of the last day that Hermione would spend at Hogwarts as a sixth year. She had prolonged waking up, and slept as late as possible, but realized quickly that it was time to exit her dream and enter her nightmare. She swung her feet out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She actually had had a dream, and struggled to recall it's events. Then, upon looking in the mirror, it all came crashing back to her. _She had been at the villa with Professor Snape and they had been...dancing? Dancing like...nutters, over by the lake. _Well, something to that effect.

Looking at her reflection, she told herself seriously, "You know, you might just find yourself _liking _the man after a _while_." Then she grinned. "Hah! I found myself _loathing _the man after a _week_!" She didn't know exactly what Dumbledore was pulling, but she did know that things would never, ever work out.

A bit later, when Hermione had gotten herself completely packed, Professor McGonagall's voice magically magnified throughout the whole school saying,

"All library books must be returned before you leave on the train home. I repeat, all library books must be returned before you leave on the train home." Hermione then remembered that she still hadn't returned her 'etiquette' book, and took the time to do so before she forgot again.

Professor Snape had heard the message as well, and decided that he best return _Moste Potente Potions_ to the library, due to the fact that he wouldn't have access to it all summer. That thought sent a lurching feeling through his stomach that he could almost say he was used to by now. _All summer, all summer, all summer, mwahahahaha!_

Hermione's library visit had been delayed, since Harry and Ron had begged her to return their books as well. They just couldn't stop right in the middle of a chess game to take a book to the library! Sighing, she agreed, and found herself balancing four heavy books to take back. Nearly at her destination, she looked down to read the covers of the boy's books. '_Quidditch and You,' 'The Ultimate Guide to Quidditch Techniques,' _and of course '_Quidditch do's and don'ts.' _Figures, she thought. She had just advanced toward the threshold when the library door opened and smacked her flat on her ass.

Severus had just returned his book to the restricted section and was leaving the library when he opened the door and knocked a student down, scattering her books everywhere. Upon looking closer, he noticed that it was Miss Granger. He was momentarily startled, but recovered quickly, seeing her begin to compose herself.

"Uh... Miss Granger, here, please let me help you." She paled, highly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just clumsy."

"No, I insist." He almost handed her the book that had flown the farthest, but seeing the title, he opened it, interested. _How to Tolerate the Intolerable, _hmmm, interesting. The chapters consisted of information such as _'What to do when you have unexpected company,' 'How to befriend those you don't, and never have liked,' 'When to hold your tongue,' _and _'How to restrain from murdering your dinner guests.' _Though this was obviously an insult to him, he suddenly felt... guilty. At least she was trying to figure a way to... well, befriend him was a bit far fetched, but accept him worked. All he had done was piss and moan. He gave the book back to her.

"I guess I'm the one who's laid this burden upon you, am I not, Miss Granger?"

She looked at her feet, flushing--yet not in an infatuated way. "Professor, I..." He held his hand up.

"There's no need to explain. I know I've never been that of a... compassionate teacher."

She gazed up at him, realizing for the first time that he looked... different. Not as menacing as before. But... what had changed? She suddenly relaxed. "What about as a person? Just as a person in general?"

He sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but for both our sake's, I'll try my best to make your family like me. I do intend on returning to Hogwarts next year alive."

She offered a small smile. "Of course, and...thank you... Professor." He was almost stunned, but nevertheless nodded. "Um... Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I was just curious, where are we meeting when the train stops at King's Cross Station? We are going on the train, aren't we? Just to get to London, I mean."

"Yes, we are. I'll be in the last compartment, so just meet me at the back of the train, where the luggage is dispensed." She nodded, and he left, his cloak swirling behind him. She couldn't help but stare in shock at his retreating form. Was it only her, or had he just attempted to be _civil_! Then, remembering she was not a fish, she closed her mouth and went to return her books.

Severus, only just barely realizing how absurd his previous actions were, stopped to lean up against the wall and laugh at himself. Inwardly, of course. What was this world coming to? The most hilarious part of all this was thinking of how flabbergasted Miss Granger must be by now. She had probably gaped at him, and might still be gaping at what was him only moments before. Well, no matter. It wasn't as if the world was ending because of his formality. If anything, this was supposed to happen. Severus knew that Albus would prefer their relationship to be this way. Even if it did mean that he would have to stoop to the level of one of his students.

Finally it was time. The train was moving, and Hogwarts was going...going...gone. Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was staring at his disappearing home. Ron passed him a chocolate frog.

"Come on, Harry. At least you're not going back to those dung bombs this summer. And Dad's snagged tickets to the World Quidditch Cup again this year!" Harry brightened up considerably.

"Seriously?" He asked, his mouth open.

"Honestly, Harry, would I joke about something that important?" They instantly became immersed in a conversation about Wonky Faints, or whatever they were. Hermione hated seeing Harry so glum, and was glad that Ron had tried his best to cheer him up, but the happier Harry got, the sulkier Hermione became. She wouldn't mind going to the World Quidditch Cup, but she couldn't, because she was stuck with _The Professor!_ And all things muggle to accompany them.

But then, had he not been nice at the library today? Okay, maybe nice was an over-statement, but he had gotten dangerously close. She knew that feeling sorry for herself wasn't exactly the best pastime, and began repeating mantras in her head.

__

Things are only as bad as you make them out to be.

Do or do not, there is no try.

You become successful by helping others become successful.

We can't spell sccess without U.

Okay, this was getting lame. Looking out the window, she began to space out, trying to imagine what the summer might be like. Every once in a while, she caught glimpses of the boy's conversation.

__

Oliver Wood... something broom... fire nimbus (huh?)... Malfoy... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Severus sat in the last compartment of the train, just as he said he would, trying to hold down his lunch. The train was slowing down and his stomach began doing flip flops. He wasn't a nervous man for say, but frightening thoughts had crept into his mind over the course of the all day train ride. Night was falling by the time he began thinking things like _'What if she has tons and tons of family and they try to smother you, Severus? How will you escape? What if you can't? What if the villa is so small you never get a moment's peace or privacy? What if those party freaks make you dance! What if you've already lost all chance of having Miss Granger's support, that she leaves you to be bombarded by her crazy uncles? Wait, does she even have any uncles?' _Realizing that this circle of thoughts was getting him nowhere, as he wasn't receiving any answers, he contented himself with looking out the window until now. The train had come to a full halt, and he grudgingly left his seat to wait for Miss Granger. He went to the back of the train, and grabbed a medium sized, black leather trunk out of the storage compartment. Then he stood out of the way, as not to be trampled by the many students that were coming towards him. His trunk was the kind that expanded on the inside to the size of a large closet. Unwillingly, he had stuffed the bag of clothes Minerva had bought him in there, grateful for her concern but still unhappy with the thought that he might actually have to wear something from it. Then, he saw her coming...

Hermione had just woken from another incredibly strange dream, but thankfully, she knew what had brought this one about. Harry and Ron's conversation must have leaked into her mind while she was sleeping, because she had dreamed of them all--including Malfoy and Wood--flying on one broom stick, _the new Fire Nimbus!_ Huh, as if such a broom existed! More so, like she'd jump on a broom with Draco Malfoy. Would all five of them even fit on one broom! The dream was undeniably stupid. Finally, the train came to a halt, and after exchanging sentimental goodbye's with Harry and Ron, she left to get her luggage. She had just pulled it out of storage when she heard a deep voice behind her ask,

"Are we ready, Miss Granger?" 


	5. Como te va chulo?

****

Disclaimer: All of the usual characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to J. K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, everybody knows this already.

**Summary**: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would've expected.

****

How Much You Never Knew

Chapter 5; Como Te Va Chulo?

"Are we ready, Miss Granger?"

Hermione whipped around to face Professor Snape, Crookshanks struggling in her arms as she did so. She was caught slightly off guard, having just spent nearly six hours with a pair of lighthearted boys, only to then turn around and find herself under the gaze of a looming, dark, coldhearted grown man. "I... I believe so Professor," she squeaked.

He nodded. "Then let us leave this crowded station before further discussion." She followed him silently.

When they finally found their way out of the myriad of tourists, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost lost Snape in the crowd several times, as his strides were much longer than hers. It was freezing outside of the station, and she wrapped her cloak around herself and Crookshanks as tight as she could without hurting him. Severus noticed this, but did nothing. They stood in what looked to be an alleyway, having used an obscure exit near the back of the station.

"Where to, Miss Granger," he asked, "since you must obviously know this place better than I, due to your abundant experience with muggles."

She winced, not knowing whether to be flattered by his comment of her knowledge, or insulted. Had he been sarcastic in his remark? She hadn't heard any hint of mockery in his voice, but then, you never could be sure with someone like Snape. She decided it'd probably be best to just drop it for now, and answer his question. "Well," she said, looking at her watch, "it's only eight, and we have until eleven before the plane leaves. It's a red eye flight. That leaves us about two hours to kill before we actually have to catch a taxi and go to the airport."

He digested this silently before turning to her. "What do you propose we do then?" he snapped, annoyed that their flight couldn't have been sooner.

Hermione's previous thoughts of there possibly being a friendly side to the Professor were swiftly banished. His actions were confusing. Only earlier that day he had been perfectly cordial, and now he might as well have been whining. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she passed a few suggestions by him. "We could just go to the airport and look around at some of the shops there, or, I have some money. I guess we could go and get something to eat. There's probably a cafe somewhere around here."

"A cafe? What kind of a cafe?" he inquired, faintly liking the idea.

"Well, I don't know, we'd have to go find one before I could tell you."

He waved his hand. "Lead the way then." She began to walk at a swift pace, trying her best not to look at him, until he asked, "Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?" They still hadn't gotten out of the alleyway.

He tugged slightly at his robes. "Are you sure we don't need to change first? I dare say we might stick out with these on."

She looked down at her own self, and realized that she still hadn't changed out of her school uniform. Well, no matter. "We might stick out, but I doubt the muggles will really care."

"If you say so," he shrugged, and followed her out of the alley without another word. When they reached the main road, cars seemed to fly out of everywhere. Of course, Severus was very familiar with cars, but so many coming in his direction were unnerving. Miss Granger however, didn't seem at all bothered by this, and just kept walking. She was obviously trying to warm up, and he almost wished he'd taken his chance at placing a heating spell on her in the alley. But now that wasn't an option, as muggles were everywhere. Why was he being so grumpy with her? She hadn't done anything, and still he found comfort in snapping at her. Was it just out of habit? Or, was the upcoming introduction to her family just making him uneasy. Either way, he knew he'd better put a stop to his discourteous behavior. It would only make things worse for the both of them, and that, he wasn't in the mood to deal with. He was considerably lost in his thoughts when she abruptly stopped, and he almost bumped into her. "What have we stopped for?" he asked.

They were standing at a corner, on a busy street full of numerous little shops. "There are several cafes over there," she said pointing. "Just pick one, I don't really have a preference. I'll eat whatever."

Severus read off some of the names to himself. _Osaka. Los Hermanos. Sugi. Cafe Madrid. The Bombay House. _Having no further knowledge of what these cafes might be like, except for the country they represented, he just chose the one he doubted he'd ever had food from."Is Los Hermanos okay? I don't think I've ever had Mexican food before."

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed. "You've never had Mexican food before? Oh well, you've got to try it. It's quite good." They weaved in and out of people until they were standing in front of the cafe. It had large glass windows, and inside Severus could see various diners, talking and laughing jovially amongst the greenery the room provided. It actually looked very inviting. Hermione just stood there, reading a sign on the glass doors. "Um... I can't go in. Pets aren't allowed, and I've got Crookshanks with me. I'm not going to just leave him out here by himself. Do you mind if we just get take out?"

Severus knew he could just stick her cat in his trunk with Tes, but hesitated. "Miss Granger, is your cat, er, does he or she get along with other cats very well or...?"

"Well, he's not particularly friendly with new people, but he's never had a problem with other cats. Or, at least he's never had a problem with Lavender's cat. Why?"

Severus looked around, and spotted a small parking lot by the side of the cafe. "Come with me."

"Professor, what are we doing?" They rounded the corner and found that the parking lot extended behind the restaurant. Snape led her over by a few large garbage cans. There he kneeled down and opened his trunk, only to find Tes curled up against the bag of clothes from Minerva. Hermione looked over his shoulder. "You have a cat too, Professor?" Snape gently picked up the half-awake Tes, and held her for Hermione to see.

"Surprisingly enough, yes, I do." Hermione smiled at the little, black cat. "Her name is Tes, and she's quite the feisty little brat." The two cats sniffed each other's noses, until Tes started purring and tried to rub up against Crookshank's forehead. "Apparently she likes him." He put Tes back into the trunk, and gestured for Crookshanks. "May I?" Hermione handed him over, and watched as Severus placed him in with Tes. Almost immediately, they both began to chase each other around in the empty side of the trunk. He shut it and stood up. "Shall we?" They went back to the front doors of the cafe and were greeted by a middle-aged, Hispanic woman.

"_Hello! Can we help you tonight?" _She obviously didn't speak a word of English, and Snape hadn't a clue what she had just said. He was very relieved when Hermione began to converse with her, but was startled that she knew Spanish.

__

"Yes, we'd like a seating for two."

"All right then, Juana will be your server tonight, please enjoy yourselves."

"Gracias."

Whatever had just been said must've taken care of things, because a young woman gestured for them to follow her, and sat them in a booth at the far end of the restaurant. Severus was glad for the privacy, as there were a few important things he needed to discuss with Miss Granger. The waitress handed them each a menu and a tall glass of ice water, and then turning to Severus, she asked,

__

"Como te va chulo?." Hermione snorted into her glass. The waitress had to have known that he didn't speak Spanish._ "_ Is there anything I can get you?" Severus noted that this was said in English, and wondered why she had said the first part of her sentence in Spanish. Miss Granger's eyes laughed at him, and she answered.

"Can we have a few moments to look over the menu? Thanks." The waitress left, and Severus eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"What was that all about, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." How hilarious was this. Hermione had been shocked to hear the waitress hitting on Snape. She was sure that if Juana had really known what Snape was like, she wouldn't have said that. She looked down at her menu, and found her favorite dish quickly. Then, placing her menu to the side, she looked up at Snape. He was studying his with a furrowed brow. "Know what you want yet?"

"Have you already decided? I don't even know what half of this stuff means, let alone what I want from it." He looked down one of the columns. _Carne de vaca, Carne de cerdo, Carne de puerco, _what the hell was 'carne'! "Do you have any suggestions?"

To say the least, Hermione had never been asked so many questions from this man concerning things he didn't know himself, and she was quite thrilled to answer them. Perhaps after this summer, she would be given the recognition she always knew she deserved from him. Well, perhaps. These were simple questions, after all, and anyone--no matter how smart they seemed to be--could not know them if they hadn't bothered to learn the language. He was probably more than fluent in other languages such as German or French. Little did she know, she was absolutely right. The only reason she knew Spanish was because she had been to Tijuana so many times with her parents, who sometimes volunteered their dental services there, just as they had in Zaire. "Well, Professor, what kind of food do you like? I mean, at Hogwarts, let's say."

" I'm fond of meat actually."

"Any kind?"

"I prefer beef, but yes, any kind suffices."

"I think then, you might like number 17," she said, pointing at her own menu from across the table. "It's a beef chimichanga, very good."

"All right then." He closed his menu finally, and they sat in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for Juana to return.

Juana entered the kitchen, and gave the chef the orders of an elderly couple. Then she found her friend Sorida over at the sink, washing dishes. _"Sorida, come see. There's this hunk of a man I just seated. Ooooh, he is so fine!"_

"Really, where?" Sorida asked, drying her hands, and following Juana over to the bar where they could see everyone in the restaurant.

__

"There," she pointed, _"isn't he hot! I'm supposed to be his waitress tonight."_

"Lucky you. He certainly defines tall, dark, and hansom."

"I know, this is great. Too bad he's already got a dinner partner though."

"Hmmm, it's not like that's ever bothered you before…"

They had both sunken into their thoughts by the time Juana finally came bustling up to them. "Are you ready to order?" she asked. They gave her their orders, and she ran off again to tell the cook, rather nervously in Severus' opinion. After five more minutes of silence, he realized he'd have to say something sooner or later. He cleared his throat, trying to break the ice.

"Um... Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Well, I realized you haven't yet given me _your _opinion concerning the vacation."

"Oh, well… have you ever been to Italy, Professor?"

"I once was there for, er, a meeting, but it was at night and I didn't exactly get to look around." She knew he was talking about a death eater meeting. They were both happy when Juana came with their food.

"Here you go. Enjoy." She winked at Snape, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Severus stared down at his meal, and it looked pretty good. "So this is a chimichanga." He took a bite. "You were right, Miss Granger, it is good."

She smiled at him. "Please, Professor. It's Hermione."

He nodded. "So, can you tell me anything about your family? I believe I'd like to know something at least, before you introduce me to them." He was nothing less than taken aback when Hermione launched head on into a vibrant discussion about all twenty plus people that lived in the villa. Although, being in his apprehensive state about going there, he hung on to every word.

A good hour and a half later, they had long since finished their food, but were still talking animatedly (well, as animated as Sev ever gets) when Hermione stole a glance at the clock and exclaimed, "We'd better catch a taxi right away or we'll miss the plane!"

"But Hermione, it's only ten. We have a whole hour before the plane leaves."

"I know, but it'll probably take a whole hour to ride all the way to the airport, and then to get through security and everything."

"It takes that long?"

She called for the check, and paid it promptly. Neither of them noticed a pair of sad eyes on them as they left. "Sometimes. It all depends on how many other flights leave at the same time as ours." He followed her out of the restaurant, and marveled at how just the wave of her arm called a taxi to them. They climbed in, and she once again paid for them. "To the nearest airport, please."


	6. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

****

Disclaimer: All of the usual characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to J. K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah, everybody knows this already.

**Summary**: When Severus visits Italy with Hermione during the summer, he finds that the muggle way of life is a lot more interesting than he would've expected.

****

How Much You Never Knew

****

Chapter 6; BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"To the nearest airport, please."

"Will do, Miss," the driver said, tipping his cap. "Say, where ya both headed? I know everyone has to have their lil' summer getaways."

"We're going to Italy," Hermione answered politely, though she was really thinking _'sheesh, what a getaway.' _Little did she know, Snape was thinking the exact same thing.

Trying his best to keep his mind off of his anxieties, Severus concentrated on the buildings that they were rushing past. He had been to London many times before, but until now he had never really noticed the order within the muggle world. Town homes were lined along the street in perfect symmetry, the roads were straight, and the city itself was divided into square sections called blocks. Sure, perhaps a touch of originality here and there provided uniqueness to certain businesses and such, but the timeless feel of the wizarding world was completely lost. It was no wonder that most muggles didn't believe in wizards and witches; they couldn't see past their own material ideas and were too busy trying to keep everything stressfully immaculate all the time. He sighed quietly. He knew Hermione was trying her best to make this convenient for both of them, but the more he saw of this world, the more disgusted by it he became. In a matter of minutes the taxi pulled to a stop in front of a very large building. Hermione thanked the driver, and they climbed out with their luggage.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said, looking around at the fellow travelers roaming the streets around them. They entered the building and the first thing that Severus saw was a long, black sidewalk that seemed to be moving.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing. 

"Oh, it's just a quicker way to get across the airport when you have heavy bags. Come on, it's sort of fun." Severus stepped on after her and felt himself being tugged across the room. Hermione was right, it was fairly pleasant getting dragged along smoothly, not thinking at all. But apparently she was thinking, because she turned around, ready to question him.

"Professor, I was just curious," she whispered, so the others on the sidewalk wouldn't overhear, "what about your suitcase? What if the security guards open it at customs? Won't they notice that the inside is, well, bigger that it should be?"

"No. All wizarding trunks that expand on the inside are charmed for cases such as this. There are actually quite a bit of wizards and witches that live in the muggle world, but obviously don't want to be like them."

"It's not that bad Professor, being a muggle. Sometimes it's quite fun because--" She was interrupted as the sidewalk came to an end and being surprised at the change of speed, Hermione tripped over her own feet. In one swift movement, Severus managed to keep her from falling completely and at the same time step off of the sidewalk to keep from falling himself. Not that the walk was a dangerous contraption--it moved rather slowly--except that neither of them had been paying attention. He had a hold of her arm and she was blushing furiously. "I guess I should remember to face forward next time," she said shyly. They both just stood there for a moment, looking around with Hermione inwardly cursing herself.

"Well, where to now, Hermione?" Feeling immensely relieved at an opportunity to pretend that her slip hadn't happened, she proceeded in leading him towards a large sign that read '_BAGGAGE CHECK.' _Severus followed her onto a device much like the moving walk, only this thing was a set of moving stairs. _No doubt Hogwarts would benefit with a couple hundred of these installed to replace its regular staircases, _he thought, almost enviously. It didn't escape his notice that Hermione had kept silent this time while riding another transport machine. They neared the big sign, and under it, he found, was a row of booths occupied by employees of sorts. Hermione pulled them to the shortest line there was and tapped her foot impatiently when it didn't move but an inch after several minutes.

"Professor, this might take a while, so... I guess if you wanted you could just do whatever, I mean, I'm not saying I don't want you here, you just don't have to wait in this boring line with me if you don't want to. I can take care of it." She shrugged. "Or, you can stay here, whatever."

Severus spied a small gift shop some twenty feet away. "I think I might take you up on that. I've never been inside an actual muggle shop before."

"Okay, but you're going to have to leave your trunk with me. I need to put it through security with mine, and then after I do that, I can come and get you." He held his trunk to him, like it was being snatched away.

"I'll get it back, won't I?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course Professor, they just check it to make sure you aren't carrying bombs or anything."

"Oh." Reluctantly, he handed over his trunk, as if he'd never see it again.

"Professor, it's okay, they'll take good care of it."

He nodded, though still uneasy. "I'll see you in a minute then." With that, he left for the small shop. Inside were numerous trinkets and things, mostly useless stuff that he himself would never buy, but then, something caught his interest. On the back wall of the shop were columns of muggle magazines. One in particular held his eye. The front cover featured a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Around her face were captions like _'Men, what exactly do they want anyway,' _and _'Get What You Need Out of Your Sex Life-Tonight!'_ Now that was fascinating. He stole a glance out of the shop's window. Hermione had finally gotten to the front of the line and was conversing with an attendant. He still had some time before she came to get him. Having this in mind, he moseyed over to the certain magazine, looking around suspiciously. Good, no one was watching. He picked it up carefully, as if it would explode. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he fingered the muggle money that Minerva had given him before he left. This magazine couldn't cost that much, and really, it wouldn't hurt. _I have every right to buy something for myself, it's my money by the way. _Cautiously, he took it up to the counter, trying his best to recall everything that Hermione had taught him about money during that meeting with Albus a short while ago.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the cashier asked nicely. Severus placed the magazine on the desk between them. The cashier lady picked it up and eyed it strangely. "For your wife, I presume?" _Wife? Why would she think that?_

"Um...yes, my cough wife." That must've pleased the lady because she smiled understandingly. He handed her his cash, grateful that he didn't have to count out any coins for her.

"Here is your change, Sir. Have a nice day." He grabbed the magazine and the change and exited the store as quickly as he could without making a spectacle of himself. _Wife, what was that all about? Married, me? Yeah, I'm sure I look like the type of guy who has a wife waiting for him at home. _Hermione was waiting outside on a bench for him when he emerged. Luckily, she didn't ask about his purchase.

"Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, this way. Now we've got to take ourselves through security."

"Excuse me, ourselves?" he raised an eyebrow at this absurd idea.

"Yes Professor, it's a standard procedure." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why, have you got something to hide?" _He probably does._

"No, I just think it's an invasion of privacy."

"Well, I'm sorry Professor, but if we don't go through security, we can't get on the plane. Really, it's not like they violate you or anything of that nature, they only check you."

"I know, it's just so... so..." he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't particularly used to surrender, but what else could he do? "Lead the way." There wasn't time for all of these discussions, and he knew that but... the whole idea unnerved him. They boarded another moving staircase, that Severus learned was called an elevator, only this one was going upwards.

When they got to the end of it this time, he saw a group of people of few feet in front of them, who all seemed to be going through a silver arch way. "Come on, let's get in line," Hermione said, stepping behind a woman with a baby. This line was moving rather quickly (_thankfully, _he thought) and before they knew it, they were both right in front of the arch. Hermione took off her watch and stuck it in a plastic container, which was handled by a guard. Then she went through the arch and it was given back to her. "Professor, you need to take off any metal objects you might be wearing and give it to the security guard before you can step through the arch," she told him. Severus must've not been thinking, because he nodded and stepped through without taking anything off at all.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

He jumped back immediately, startled a great deal by the arch's outburst. People around them stared. "Sir? Sir?" the guard asked, pointing at him. "Sir, I think it's your belt."

"Huh? Wha--oh, oh. I must've forgotten I was wearing it." Now it was his turn to flush. Not because he was embarrassed, but mainly because he was furious with himself for being so daft. As quickly as possible, he pulled his belt out of his pant loops and handed it to the guard. Then he stepped through again.

Silence..._few!_

Stupid muggle deals! Having his belt back, his first reaction was to put it back on but he was stopped as a very burly Tongan man came up to him with a rectangular box in hand.

"Spread your arms," he commanded. Severus did as he was told. This man did not look like someone you'd want to mess with. "Legs too!" he barked. Severus grimaced as the guard ran the box up and down his arms, torso and legs. "Turn around!" Then he ran the box up his back, and in Severus' opinion, got a bit too close to a more personal area. _Not violated? NOT VIOLATED, my bloody arse, Hermione! _When the guard had finally finished 'checking' him, he re-grouped with Hermione who he thought to be annoyingly okay with such an experience.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

His reply was a 'hmpf.' "There had better not be any more surprises, Hermione. I'm in no mood to get harassed a second time."

She laughed. "Don't worry Professor, the worst is over. Now we just need to find our terminal, and then we should be able to board the plane right away. Look for a big sign that says 'A Terminals,' and once we reach that area, we need to look for another sign that would say 'Terminal A-4."

"All right." They continued to walk in silence, Severus still huffing about his little trauma. Hermione seemed to know where she was going, even though she had asked for help, so he just sort of spaced out. When they passed by a small diner, a small boy eating lunch with his mother exclaimed upon seeing them,

"Mummy, look! It's a Sith! See those dark robes!" he shouted, eyes wide. The mother tugged on his arm, humiliated.

"Billy! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not polite to stare!"

Severus glanced over at Hermione, who was trying to keep her fit of giggles under control. He hated having to ask her what everything was. "I'm supposing you're going to tell me what that was about too."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Muggle stuff, Professor. Nothing important."

"If you say so." _I'll never understand this place._ After about five more minutes worth of trudging through crowds, they finally reached their terminal, and were boarding the plane.

"Have a nice flight, Sir," an attendant called to him cheekily. _How is everyone so damn happy in a place like this? Wait--they're paid to be that way._

Some thirty minutes later, Severus could finally relax. The plane had taken off and they were both sitting comfortably in their assigned seats. Well, he was almost comfortable. A certain bodily function was nagging at him from down below, and he had been trying to hold it for the past ten minutes. He really didn't want to ask Hermione where the water closet was, but if he didn't soon, he'd be a goner. _Just ask her, it's not like she's going to hold it against you for peeing. _Gathering his courage, he turned to her.

"Um... Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"I um... I really have to go and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Go? Go where Professor? You can't exactly apparate from the inside of a plane that's flying this high above the ground you know."

"No, I mean, I have to 'go.'"

"Uh... OHHHH, I'm sorry, I thought you meant...," she put a hand over her face. "Oh, of course, um... it's right over there."

Trying his best not to draw attention to himself, he got up and made his way to the white closet thing at the back of their compartment. He noticed that a rank smell was coming from little room, and he feared how bad it would be once he opened its door. _Whoa, what did the last person in here eat? _He tried not to think about it, and by the time he was done, the smell had either faded, or he had gotten used to it. Standing up, he took a peek at himself in the mirror. Minerva was right, he should try to make these people like him. It wasn't as if he had anything to lose, because they didn't know him beforehand. His slate was clean. He wouldn't have to keep up his persona as that old greasy git, Snape. He could just be normal. Professor Severus Snape, a distinguished teacher of potions at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He held his chin up a bit higher for a more dramatic effect. Yes, these people would like him. He would see to it. Knowing what he had to do, he took out his wand and pointed it at his teeth, muttering a spell that would not only straighten them, but whiten them as well. _This is good. _Then he checked his hair. It wasn't looking as nice as when Minerva had put it in a pony-tail, but he could work on that tomorrow.

He slipped out of the small restroom, and hurried back to where Hermione sat. She was absorbed in some magazine entitled _'The National Geographic.' Good, she didn't notice anything... different. _Remembering his own magazine, he took it out from under his seat and began to flip through the pages. There was only one problem: _What the hell were they talking about? _Several articles on the first few pages consisted of information such as,

__

The horrors of Liposuction.

Cellulite: Beat it Today!

Implants--safe, or scary?

Hermione finished the article she had been reading about the Amazon Rain Forest, and looked over to see Snape still thoroughly engrossed in whatever he was reading. She leaned over, ever so slightly to see what was on the page and... WHAT?

__

Tampons; Pearl girl, she's a pearl girl...

Hermione shook her head, disbelievingly. "Uh... Professor, I don't know what you're into, but you do realize what you're reading about, don't you?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure." Hermione ducked her head, plastering a hand over her mouth. Her whole body was shaking with laughter. _Wait, wait, wait... this couldn't be a... woman's magazine, could it? Oh shit, it is._ Disgusted, he closed the magazine and refused to look at it.

"Oh Professor, women aren't that bad!" she said, still chuckling.

"Hermione, I'm renouncing it."

"Well, if you aren't going to read it, I am."


	7. That Thing's Enormous!

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone!!! First of all, yeah, I begin dealing with Italy in this chapter, but like I said, I've just never been there so I don't know a great deal about the place. I keep thinking I should have made Hermione's relatives live in Spain, because I at least can speak the language there, but whatever. The internet isn't exactly telling me what I want to know about Italy, so for this chapter, I'm just trying to be fairly generic and am basing the surroundings on pictures I found from a certain website : anthonyjhicks.com 

If you want to check out the pictures I was lookin' at, once you get into the website go to the button that says, PICTURES, and then in that section, click on the link that says, LAKE COME, ITALY. Besides that, if you have any information on civilian life whatsoever in Italy, PLEEEAAASSSEEE send it to me! It's difficult writing this story on the seat of my pants. Questions I'm asking would be, Can you swim in Lake Como? Or is it... I don't know, restricted? Contaminated? Just cheesy questions like that. Also, these people are going to have a vineyard. I read in my Geography book that Lake Como is surrounded by vineyards and things, so... yeah. 

Okay, here are my reviewer thanks. I love you guys, and the response I got from you all concerning chapter 6 was just... sooo wonderful! I've sorta had a lack of confidence lately and it's been affecting my writing. Although, I finally got my new story out, "Hurt Me Now, Mend Me Later," and I haven't gotten a real big amount of reviews, but the ones I have got are pretty good. Please check the story out! Well, whatever, I hope you like this chapter. MWA!!! Here are your names, and I'm sorry if I miss some of you, just some of the reviews don't get to my inbox, and then I'll see them later on that new little _reviews _link that ff.net has put up next to every story title, and be like, "Oh my gosh! I didn't thank that person!"

**lurker**

labrisa

Lady Grey

Bunny

cosmo-queen

PhoenixFeather7; _Don't worry, I didn't mean to make Sev _that_ much younger, just to about 33 years opposed to his 35 years like J. K. has said he has. Or, since we're in sixth year, it'd probably be 37 years._

**Narcissa**

Alice

Lana Riddle

Gwendellen Snape

Mage Kitty

God of Fire; _(Silindro), I am sooo sorry I didn't thank you in ch. 6, but it's just as I said, some of the reviews don't make it to my inbox. Please forgive me. You have brilliant ideas that fit perfectly with the story. Mind if I use them? **Hermione, our cats are fornicating! **Hahahaha!_

**Harmony : Silver*Angel; **_I'm very sorry for not thanking you in ch. 6, but the problem was the same as Silindro's, above. Please forgive me._

**Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby**

__

**Piggie; **_Thanks for the tips on English currency, I just didn't understand it that well. I guess it's because I didn't grow up with it, but it was nice to have someone try to help me get it, instead of just saying, "Hey, that's not what we use here, you dolt!"_

**Flame**

Innocent Dreamer

Bellus Lupus

Feria Nymph

tomzgurl77

Lily of the Shadow

silver-eagle; _Thank you for the tips on euros and lira, but could you compare their value to American money for me? It'd help a lot. Also, do you have any more info on Italy that you could help me with?_

**The Great Green; **_The author of "Into the Dark" is MidnightSun _

****

Florcence Weasley Snape

DiOsA4u, a. k. a Nez; _Hey, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Mexican. I mean, I speak Spanish and all, (well, I'm learning) but that's because I live in a mostly Latin oriented community, and most of my friends are from either Mexico or Argentina. I told my best friend about your review, and she was all "Oh, ask her if she's been to Guadalajara for me!" because that's where she grew up. So, here I am asking, what part of Mexico are you from? I'm from the U.S. _

THEPRINCESS04

__

Whoa, that was a _very_ long author's note. I'm trying to keep them shorter, but my fingers just want to keep typing! Anyways, on with the story finally...

**How Much You Never Knew**

Chapter 7; That thing's enormous!

After an hour or so, Severus glanced over at Hermione, who had said not a word to him since grabbing his magazine. Occasionally, he would peak at whichever article she was reading intensely out of the corner of his eye, but it did him no good as he never understood exactly what the articles were talking about anyways. The page she was on now dedicated itself to information about 'Liquid Silicone Injections.' From the pictures he was seeing, it looked to be a pretty dodgy process.

On the next page, there was a large ad about something called the Nuvaring. It seemed to be a ... whoa! No, no, no.

"_Nuvaring is the first clear, flexible vaginal ring that continuously releases a low dose of hormones. It's easy to insert, and you're conveniently protected all month long." NOW YOU CAN THINK ABOUT BIRTH CONTROL JUST ONCE A MONTH!_

Severus' eyebrows were bunched together. _Ladies, if you want protection, just take a potion for cryin' out loud! _As if these muggle women didn't have enough trouble to deal with already, thinking about _everything_ _else _in the magazine. When would they draw the line?

Just then a dignified voice came over the loud speakers in their section of the plane.

"Please fasten your safety belts as we will be arriving in Italy shortly." Everyone did as they were told and waited patiently for the plane to descend. It was quite a bumpy ride, but in a matter of minutes they had landed and all movement had stopped. 

Severus followed Hermione out of the plane, and into another airport where he felt a strange sense of deja vu wash over him. They were repeating the same type of process they had in the last airport, except this time in reverse with large Labradors frisking them along the way. A good point was when they got their luggage back. 

Hermione noted that Professor Snape had practically run out of the building in search of some deserted area or other so that he might check on Tes. The whole idea just made her want to break into another fit of giggles. They were standing behind a row of telephone booths with Snape on his knees, peering into his trunk.

"Are they okay?" she asked, inquiring on their cats. 

"Everything seems to be fine. Come and see for yourself." Hermione knelt down next to him. The scene inside the trunk was actually quite cute. Tes had draped herself over Crookshanks' stretched out feet, and he was currently cleaning her forehead. 

"I guess they've become friends, Professor," she said smiling.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way." Snape once again clasped the opening shut, and they stood up to squint in the darkness. "What are we doing now, Hermione?"

"Well," she said, looking at her watch, "It's pretty late. I'm almost thinking we should just call the Knight Bus to take us the rest of the way. It'd be quicker, and if I'm not mistaken, more convenient. Does that sound okay?"

Snape almost snorted. "I believe that's the best idea you've had all day. Shall we?" He pulled out his wand, and turning away from the few muggles that inhabited the small street they were on, he muttered an incantation under his breath. A light, almost transparent stream of green smoke slid carefully out of the tip of his wand and floated down the street, settling beneath the noses of everyone around, including Hermione.

"Professor," she asked with a hand over her face like a shield, "How exactly will a stink spell call the Knight Bus?" The smell found its way between her fingers and the impression of ammonia filled her nostrils. 

"It won't. This is merely for clearing the muggles out. We don't want them in the way." And just as he was speaking, their neighbors left them one by one to find fresh air. Then, holding his wand up above his head, Snape cast a very dim glow over the street with a 'Lumos' charm, and they waited for the bus in silence. 

Hermione took this break to look around. She had seen this particular area so many times before, that the lack of light didn't phase her. She could remember the large stone buildings nearby perfectly, and though some were on the verge of crumbling, she doubted their beauty had faded even in the slightest since the year each of them were built. 

Snape, however, did not appear to be even remotely interested in the scenery. Not that there was much for him to see in the dark, but he could've at least been curious. But no, he seemed intent on only one thing, and that was to finally get to the villa, and put an end to this bothersome traveling. He wasn't exactly hiding his dislike for the activity.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'BANG!' and a large, purple bus came hurtling into view. It stopped inches from the first pay phone booth, and a chubby, little dwarf-like man jumped out. Hermione wondered briefly what had happened to Stan, but wasn't able to ask about it as the man began to chatter rapidly. His voice was high pitched and hoarse.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Wolly Jakins and I'll be your conductor this evening." This was all said in a few seconds of course. "What are your names?"

"I'm Professor Snape, and this is Miss Granger. We wish to go to Bellagio. Can you take us there?"

The little man straightened up. "At your service, Sir. That'll be twenty two sickles between the both of you." Snape reached into his pockets and pulled out a few dozen silver coins.

"Professor, it's all right. I can pay for myself. You don't have to--."

"I want to, Hermione. You took care of our muggle transportation, and this is the last thing I'll be able to do to make us even before we get to your relative's house."

Hermione backed down. "Er... okay. Thank you, Professor."

Snape ignored her thanks and stepped onto the bus after Wolly. Hermione followed, sighing. _Since when did 'You're welcome' go out of style? _Inside, beds had replaced the seats she remembered from her last trip on the Knight Bus. Ernie Prang was still driving, and he sat hunched over in his squishy armchair, leaning on the steering wheel. He turned to them, his hair whiter than before.

"Sorry it took us longer 'n usual to pick ya'll up. Italy's further 'n what we're used to."

"Oh, that's okay," said Hermione reassuringly, while picking a bed to set her trunk on. 

"Say, where ya headed in Bellagio anyway? I may need directions once we get there, which should be any second."

"Around the coast of Lake Como. Um... here, let me show you."

Severus watched as she sat next to Ernie, pointing out streets to turn on and such. He sat on a bed close to the door, and checked to see how much money he had left. _Paying for her! Ugh, what was I thinking? She could've paid for herself. _He was in the middle of mentally slapping himself when there was another loud 'BANG!' and his trunk went tumbling off of the bed. There were several muffled _Meow_'s from within, and he hastily steadied it on his knee. Hermione turned around smiling.

"We're here, Professor." 

His throat went dry, and he nodded subtly. His mind seemed to have turned off completely and he felt as though he were in a state of numbness. _We're _here_ Professor. _Picking up the trunk, he stepped off the bus with Hermione, and watched it drive out of sight. It seemed strangely as though his escape route was abandoning him. He stared up the street it had left on for several minutes, until Hermione brought him back to the reality of it all.

"Professor? Er... Professor, are you okay?" she asked cautiously. She bit her bottom lip in concern, shifting her weight from foot to foot, and waited for him to answer.

He said nothing. "Look, I know this is different, but I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad. My family's a great bunch of people, and I can't imagine them treating you differently than they do the best of friends."

Reluctantly, he picked his suitcase up out of the dirtand gazed out over their surroundings. The only things he could seewere silhouettes of big clumps in rows and rows all around them, where in the middle of everything was a small light coming from some sort of a lamp next to what must've been their very large villa. 

"Is that the house?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on. Everyone will love you." She set off between a row of what Severus guessed were trees, and he couldn't help but think that she had sounded a tad fake during her last sentence. He, himself had actually imagined the looks of horror everyone would cast upon him, once getting the feel of his surely aura. He doubted that his first impression would be a positive experience. Trudging on close to Hermione, he stopped when a faint padding sound reached his ears.

"Stop, what is that noise?" he asked, a hand on Hermione's shoulder. It was getting steadily louder as they stood there.

"I... I don't know," she whispered over her shoulder. "It sounds like someone's footsteps, but I can't imagine who would be out this late at--."

"Shhh." He could here it right in front of them, running at them. On instinct, he took out his wand, shoved Hermione behind him, and shouted "Stupefy!" There was a muffled yelp, and a loud thud. "Lumos." Shining the light from his wand onto whatever it was that had been about to attack them, Hermione gasped, 

"YOU STUNNED MY DOG!" She rushed over to the furry lump, mumbling, "Oh, you poor puppy," and rubbed the fur along its back.

"Puppy? That thing's enormous! You didn't tell me you had a dog here waiting to pounce on us the moment we entered the grounds."

She released the spell and the large Husky jumped up excitedly, trying to lick her face. She laughed at the dog's enthusiasm. "I didn't know she'd be here. I thought for sure my parents had taken her with them to Zaire. Oooh, this is great!" The dog was now running in circles around Hermione, barking loudly, and Severus was sure he could've thought of a more accurate word for this situation than 'great.' "Professor Snape," she said smiling profusely, "this is my husky, Keila." She stood up and brought the dog over to him. "Keila, this is Professor Snape. You have to be nice to him, okay." Keila let out another loud bark and jumped up on him. The dog looked as though she was wearing a smile, which for some reason, almost annoyed him. "I think she likes you," Hermione said happily, and then patting her legs and running down the isle with her trunk, Keila chased after her, her tail swinging in a seemingly never ending wag.

Severus had no choice but to catch up with them. 

**Author's Note; **Okay, how was it? Was I accurate with the whole Bellagio thing? I hope so. If not, notify me and I'll correct it. Besides that, I know this chapter was really short and boring, but I already know _exactly_ what'll be happening in chapter 8, so that should be up soon. I won't say a date, because I always seem to miss them, but this time I had a good reason. I just moved a few towns and didn't have a computer during the first week of July. Please forgive me. Need Feedback!


	8. HERMIONE, MY DARLING GIRL!

****

Author's Note; Hey people! Okay, this is probably the longest chapter I've posted so far, but I'm hoping it'll make up for my pathetic chapter 7. Also, this is a game chapter, so I've posted two new songs for you to guess. Just tell me the names of the songs and who sings them, and you'll get major brownie points. Also, I hope I've depicted the family well enough. If not, tell me and I'll try to describe them better in future. Now for reviewer thanks;

**Teala Snape**

Pendragon

amazonsummons

DarkFire

SerenaDarienP

Sxy Sweetie

UNKNOWN

Romm

SiriusBlacksgirl4eva

Innocent Dreamer

Silindro, a.k.a. God of Fire

joani

Misty

Dragonlover85

Julia Huss

How Much You Never Knew

Chapter 8; "HERMIONE, MY DARLING GIRL!!!"

Hermione walked up the stone steps to her relative's villa; Keila at her side. Approaching the double doors, excitement swelled within her. She hadn't seen her extended family for years and now the moment had finally come! Glancing back at Snape, she could've smirked.

"You ready?" she asked him, smiling. His reply was a simple nod. But then, probably having though of a question, he asked,

"Do they speak English, or will you be translating for me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that Professor. They usually speak Italian, but since I don't speak it, they've always just switched to English for me. It's out of courtesy, you know. They're always considerate." This must have reassured him slightly, but he was looking quite pale in the porch light.

How funny it was to see him looking so... unsettled, not to mention needing help from her. She would cherish this moment forever.

_it's funny how the tables turn_

now it's you runnin' after me

didn't wanna spend quality time

didn't think I would ever leave

you got way too comfortable

now you say you want me in your life

'cause I packed up all my shit

I'm movin' in my new place tonight

Possibly, she could have felt sorry for him, but he had put her though so much anguish previous to this moment, that having sympathy was not an option right now. As quietly as she could, she creaked open the heavy oak doors and stuck her head inside. There was no one in the hallway, but she could easily predict that the entire family had waited up to greet her and Snape somewhere in the house. Maybe she should surprise them. Gesturing for Snape to follow her, she tip-toed into the house without making a sound. Keila must have picked up on the idea as well, because she too, was surprisingly silent.

Severus slipped into the house after Hermione. He couldn't exactly see much of its exterior, but his first impression of the inside was that it was surprisingly... lavish. Stepping into a mid sized hallway, a gust of warmth washed over him. There were mahogany hardwood floors, with wonderfully rustic, brick walls on either side of him, and a small lantern burned dimly on a shelf that was imbedded between a number of bricks. The faint light coming from the lantern bounced from the floor to the walls, and all the way up to a vaulted ceiling where he saw a balcony overlooking them. From what he could see of the ceiling that extended above the second floor, it held a row of sun windows which were currently allowing a stream of moonlight to seep through them. This house reminded him instantly of the rich, hearty feeling one would receive upon entering the great hall at Hogwarts, and he knew such a place was not to be taken for granted. Even if it did belong to a pack of swarming muggles.

Continuing after Hermione, he glanced into several of the doors they passed. Behind the first was a large sitting room with a welcoming fire burning in the hearth; The second, another hallway that stretched far enough to where he couldn't see what was at the end of it. Large paintings hung everywhere, and he could only make them out due to the tiny oil lamps that were positioned next to each of them. They shed very little light, and Severus had to admit, he was feeling quite at home in such an atmosphere. But of course, he really wanted to see more of the beautiful aspects of the house, not wander by their shadows. The paintings depicted mainly streets scenes, with jovial people eating at outdoor cafes and what. It all looked so inviting, yet unfamiliar. How strange it was that any place could be so like Hogwarts, but at the same time equally different. It irked him in the most unbelievable way, and he wanted to know more, to unravel the mystery of this new world. Up ahead, a myriad of wonderfully accented voices could be heard, and Severus was not surprised to see another genuine smile tugging at Hermione's lips. She ran up to the lit archway where the voices were coming from, and peeked into the next room. Giving him one last smile, she motioned for him to look in as well. 

The scene inside was surprisingly convivial. About fifteen people of all ages sat at various tables and counters in the room, which Severus guessed was a kitchen, as numerous copper pots and pans were all around, either hanging from the ceiling above an island, or stacked on shelves. They were conversing merrily in Italian, and he was shocked to find such little resemblance in any of them to Hermione. She knocked gently on the wall, and everything that happened next was something of an unusually energetic blur. 

What must have been an aunt of Hermione's shrieked instantly-- 

"HERMIONE, MY DARLING GIRL!!!!" 

--and Hermione was suddenly smothered by her. Everyone else suddenly piped up to greet her excitedly, and upon noticing Severus, they jumped at him, unpredictably, as well. He felt immensely suffocated, and truth be told, he hadn't gotten this close to anyone since the last time he had been in a fight. They were all chattering so fast (thankfully in English) and so loud that he could only narrowly catch what everyone was saying.

"GOOD TO MEET YA!" said a burly man with a jagged mustache, giving him a firm handshake, which felt more like an arm shake. 

A skinny, black haired girl, around Hermione's age shouted, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" and Severus could feel a few children hug each of his legs. 

"The Pleasure is ours, Professor," spoke a more refined, elderly woman, who simply gave him a nod and a slight bow. 

"WOO HOO, YOU _FINE_!"

"HAPPY TO HAVE YA!" said another middle aged man, who could easily have served as an uncle of Hermione's.

Wait, wait, '_woo hoo, you fine'_...? That didn't fit. There were so many people, one could barely keep track. Looking down at the last person who had hugged him, he saw it was the same overly vibrant aunt that had tackled Hermione. Having dyed auburn hair, and a fairly tall frame, she was smiling at him appreciatively, and making no move whatsoever to hide her interest as her eyes traveled his body thoroughly. It was odd how not just some of the people here were greeting him, but how _everyone_ in sight had approached him like he was something worth while. 

But right when he thought the party had ended, more pounced, and he was about ready to run off in search of hiding when the kisses came. Kisses from the women on his cheeks, forehead, nose, everywhere it seemed! Wincing, as two of her aunts kissed either of his cheeks at the same time, he chanced a glare at Hermione, who was in no position to glare back. Possibly a cousin, had picked her up over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and was swinging her around in circles, all the while she squealed excitedly.

Being back on firm ground, Hermione pushed her way throw the crowd of her family, and up to Severus, who was trying his best to keep a smile plastered to his face, though such a task was difficult. Breathless, she announced to them all, who had stepped back a bit to admire them both,

"As you know, this is Professor Snape. Professor, no doubt you've become acquainted with my family by now." _Wasn't that the understatement of the century. _"Would you all mind introducing yourselves?" 

The elderly woman, who was now sitting in a chair at a large oak table spoke up, "Of course we'll introduce ourselves, but come and have some wine with me, everyone! I've just opened a bottle I picked up in Franciacorta." 

There were murmurs of anticipation as everyone resumed their positions, and left specific seats open for Severus and Hermione at the table near the wine. The burly man, with the uneven mustache opened a small cabinet near the oven, and proceeded with taking down goblets for the whole of the kitchen's occupants. Or, for _most _of the occupants. Severus noticed that Hermione was not offered a goblet, but a cup and saucer 

which was filled with tea. The same went for the other adolescents he could see around the room. It was understandable of course, as students at Hogwarts were not privileged with alcoholic drinks either. The effect of it was often stated as 'too strong for young stomachs.' Nevertheless, Hermione seemed in no pouting state about this, as it was probably a custom in the family. Having been handed a goblet himself, Severus took a sip of the dark wine, and relished the crisp flavor it possessed. Then, the introductions began. 

"Well," said the crazy, red haired woman, "I guess I'll go first. My name is Caprice, I'm Hermione's aunt, and this is my daughter Bianca." She put a hand on the shoulder of the black haired girl who exchanged a friendly smile with him. "And--" she gestured for the only little kids in the room, a boy and a girl, "these are my two adopted children. Her name is Mimi, his is Felix, and frankly, they're quite the little stinkers so watch out." Severus glanced down at them. They couldn't have combined their ages to become ten, and actually looked rather innocent, both with dark hair and big, brown eyes; However, he knew better than to doubt Caprice's warning, as he was very well aware of a child's ability to appear innocuous, yet be entirely malicious. 

Now the brawny man stepped forward. His name turned out to be Costanzo, he was married to a woman named Laura, (she stood to the side of him, looking plain and keeping quiet, though Severus could only guess that she was fairly dominant in their relationship), and, they had three children. A pair of twin boys around the age of twenty, Guido and Dino, reminding him disgustingly of the Weasley twins had they brown hair with more muscles, and a pretty girl, Alessandra, who was slightly older than Hermione. She was currently pregnant, and being the gracious one she was, managed a feeble smile at him, though dashed to the bathroom immediately after.

"Oh, the poor girl," several whispered as she left. "She's been feeling sick to her stomach all day."

Now it was time to meet the elderly, who could only have served as grandparents. The woman who had provided the wine turned out to be, unsurprisingly, Hermione's grandmother, Assunta. She presented to him her brother -- equally white haired, yet slightly younger looking -- Amato. "Now, I know he should technically be referred to as a great uncle, but everyone just calls him Grandpa anyway." she said, laughing.

Amato raised his goblet to Severus. "Yeah, guess I do jus' as fine a job at bein' a grandparent as Assunta here." Everyone smiled, and it was obvious that they adored the old man. "Well, that seems to be everybody right now, besides our hired help that'll pop in every so often. Wish you could've met our Bernardo and his daughter Gisella, but they is away in Milano tonight. I expect they'll be back tomorrow, and ya can meet 'em then."

"Why are they there?" Hermione asked.

"They're visiting friends of Clio's," said Caprice. She nodded, remembering Bernardo's disposition. The most reserved of all her uncles was a widower, as Clio had passed over a decade ago, and the single parent of Gisella whom Hermione liked very much. She was only a few years younger than her -- fourteen -- but you could hardly tell as her maturity exeeded her age. 

Hermione grinned as she realized that Costanzo had pulled Snape into an affable conversation. Yes, that first impression of her family must've seemed overwhelming as he obviously wasn't used to such dangerous affection, but they were being quite cordial right now, and she hoped immeasurably that her Professor was enjoying himself. Or, at least finding them all to be tolerable. Listening in on their quiet chat, she could merely grasp that they were discussing his career as a potion's master. Everyone had resumed their earlier conversations, as it could've pained them all to stay silent, and she was left to swirl her spoon around in her cup. Not for more than a minute though, as a certain Miss Bianca sneakily stole her away from the kitchen. Beckoning to her with a finger, she led Hermione out glass doors on the far side of the kitchen that went onto a deck, and down to the vast backyard. Stepping out into the crisp night air after such a scene was like complete relief. Until of course, Bianca began babbling so rapidly that Hermione had to ask her to slow down. 

"Oh my hell! Is he nice? I mean, you'd know as he's been your teacher for like... ever! But yeah, I'm just curious because Mum seemed to looooovvve his style in more ways than one. Seriously, she has not ogled a guy like that for ages. What do you think? Huh? You think maybe they might be... compatible, or something? Because yeah, it looks good. And shit! Besides that, how've you been! I got your letters last April, and wow, you're so lucky! All of those hot, magical men to choose from. I'd give a lot to be in your shoes." She wiggled her eye brows suggestively as they continued further down the lawn, getting nearer to the edge of their vineyards. 

Hermione stared at her in disbelief.

Regaining her composure, she began her baffled explanation. "Okay, first of all, what is up with everyone suddenly thinking of him as a sex object? NO. No, no, no. Professor Snape would _not_ be a good choice for Caprice. In fact, he wouldn't be a good choice for anyone. He may be acting bearable on this trip so far, but at Hogwarts he's a mean, unjust, cruel... and Urgghh! He's just not nice to his students. Second, what do you mean 'hot, magical men?' A) they aren't hot. B) they aren't men. And C) there really isn't _that much_ of a selection."

Bianca simply brushed it off. "Oh, lighten up 'Mione. Mum isn't his student. She's a woman, and not too bad off in looks. Really, she needs a man. I am sooo sick of hearing her jabber to me about when she and my dad were still together." She paused momentarily to roll her eyes. "But anyway, what about the guys? I thought you really liked Ron and Harry, I mean, you described them and they sounded hot."

Hermione muffled a laugh with her hand. "Hot? That's hilarious. Sure, they're good looking boys and all, but I think I'd choose another word to describe them than 'hot.' Not mentioning the fact that I only see them as really good friends. Nothing more."

Bianca looked disappointed. "But what about that thing you had with Ron?"

"We never had anything. We simply liked each other for a few years, but nothing happened, so he found someone else to set his sights for. And, as it turns out, I'm really happy for him. He and his girlfriend, Padma, go really good together."

"Wait, wait. I thought you said he went to that Yule ball thingy with her a few years ago and they didn't hit it off so great. Don't you remember that letter you wrote me about it? You were all jealous and what."

"Yeah, I remember, but he was jealous too because I went with Viktor Krum. Besides that, the both of them have matured. Ron's realized that there's more to understanding the female species than meets the eye, and she's realized that there's more to the world than hair and make-up."

"Okay, so tell me. What happened to Viktor, Mr. Quidditch? That's how you say it, right?" Hermione nodded, but sighed as well.

"We broke up due to... erm... our diverse views on relationships."

"Isn't diversity a good thing in relationships?"

"Well, yeah, but... he wanted me to... you know." 

"Have sex?" Bianca had always been embarrassingly forward.

"Well, yeah, and I wasn't exactly ready." she shrugged.

_you was at my house, I was sittin' on my couch_

you was really buggin' so I told you to get out

I had been misjudgin' you, ya had a lot a nerve

you too damn old to be so immature, I hope you learn

you said I move too slow, I showed ya to the door

you said you'd call me later, I said don't call no more

it is cool if you can't wait for me, I'm glad you let me know

'cause ya showed me your true face baby, the first time I said no

"Tell me truthfully. Were you not ready because, one, you were afraid, _or_, and this choice I believe to be the most likely, you didn't want to get attached because of this subconscious fear you seem to have thinking that if you're in a relationship it automatically makes you weak."

"Well," she said, looking guilty, "It isn't exactly... subconscious." 

"Ooh, we're never gonna get you hooked up, are we. Hermione, you need a man!"

"You think everybody needs a man."

"_So!_ They probably do."

"Not the men themselves, Bianca!" She gasped, mockingly shocked.

"_Hermione, _you know what I mean."

Both girls had a laugh, and finished catching up on the time they had missed.

************************************* 

Severus had been talking to Costanzo for nearly twenty minutes before he realized that Hermione wasn't sitting next to him anymore. _Where the hell did she go? She can't just leave me here alone with her family! _Scowling inwardly, he figured the best thing to do was act as though he didn't notice her absence, though he couldn't help but glance at the few exits around the room every two minutes. Costanzo wasn't fooled.

"Don't worry, Professor. She'll be back. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that our devious Miss Bianca has momentarily whisked her away for a private chat to talk about only God knows what."

"Of course," he said, agreeing, "And please, it's Severus."

"Severus, eh? I like that. A good sturdy name's what every man needs." Looking around, they both saw that everyone was beginning to file out, in need of sleep. "Well, looks like we outta hit the bunks as well. Come on, I'll show ya to your room. And don't worry, I'm sure Hermione and Bianca'll be in later." Resigning from his look-out duty, Severus stood up from the table, grabbing his trunk, and followed Costanzo into the dark hallway, where they followed more hallways, and eventually a few staircases, until he stopped in front of a large, Oak door. "Well, here's your key. I hope you enjoy your stay, Severus. We're always pleased to have new guests."

Amazingly, Severus could tell he was being sincere, and had been since that first meeting. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll find my stay nothing short of magnificent. Besides that, I appreciate you and your family's generosity concerning my well-being."

Costanzo let out a hearty laugh. "No problem. See ya in the mornin'," he said, leaving Severus alone to stand in front of his door. _That wasn't so hard was it? Her family isn't that bad, actually. Wait -- except for that wild woman. Was it ... Caprice... ? _Shaking his head, he turned the tiny, silver key in the lock until he heard a little 'click.'

Stepping into his room, he gazed around admiringly. _Not bad. _It nearly mirrored the Slytherin common room, though smaller without couches, making him feel perfectly at ease. Opening his suit case to pull out some boxers he could change into, he gasped as a fluffy, ginger cat jumped out at him unexpectedly, bumping his chin. 

"Damn cat!" he cursed. He had completely forgotten about the situation with Crookshanks, and suddenly found himself in an unknowing ordeal. _Maybe I should just hand him over to Hermione in the morning. Yes, that'll be the easiest choice. _He felt a surge of pride as Tes stepped out of the trunk gracefully, and not at all like that buffoon had. At least his animal had some form of class. Taking out Tes' food and water dishes, he filled them with cat food and water from a bottle he had packed. Both cats instantly ran to the dishes and began filling up greedily, constantly pushing each other's noses out of the way. Alright, maybe she wasn't exactly the classiest cat around, but still... more so than the other one. 

Finally getting a change of clothes, he slipped into them, and turned back his bed sheets. It had been a _very_ long day, and he was in no mood to repeat anything of the sort any time soon.


	9. Shit! I forgot he was here!

Author's Note; First of all, I'm very sorry to everyone for having not written in sooo long, but the only explanation I can give is that I simply ran out of inspiration, even though I know exactly where I want this story to go. I guess I experienced a dry spell in the area of creativity and I'm trying my best to get over it. I also apologize for the length of this chapter, but yeah, the inspiration deal. I'll try to return to normal, with updating normally, and with longer chapters, I've just got to force my writing out for a while. That might also explain why this chapter seems so choppy to me. Every time I read it, I feel like it wasn't me who wrote it, even though it was. Maybe I'm just out of practice and rusty, but please review. That would be the most inspiration I've had in quite a while. Also, if you've got a moment, please check out my other HP fic, "Hurt Me Now, Mend Me Later." I tried updating that one a short while ago, but no one reviewed. I guess I deserve it though, due to my absence. Finally, I'm sorry I'm not going to list reviewer's names in this chapter, I just have lost track of so much I'm afraid I'll miss someone. I'd just like to thank everyone as a whole for right now and try to keep track of names next time.  
  
How Much You Never Knew  
Chapter 9; Shit! I forgot he was here!  
  
"Come on sleepy head; wake up," Bianca whispered in a singsong voice to the snoring log that just happened to be named Hermione. "Wake up Hermione, _please_. I've been awake for hours already just waiting for you."  
A half-dead Hermione squinted one of her eyes at Bianca before snuggling further under the covers of her elegant 4-poster bed. "Why the hell would you have already been awake for hours? The sun isn't even out yet."  
"Okay, I lied, but these five minutes I've spent awake watching you snore are starting to get really boring." Bianca moved over from her bed to sit on Hermione's so she could tickle her. "Besides, if you remember, a certain Mr. Professor is here visiting with you. Wouldn't that be embarrassing if he woke up before you did? I can only imagine my mother sexually harassing him at the breakfast table, without you there to reprimand her.  
Hermione, squealing, was now wide-awake.  
"Shit! I forgot he was here!" She gasped.  
"Seriously? How could you? It's only been a night since you arrived."  
"I know, but I swear, I was having the best dream of my life." Sighing, Hermione flung her hand over her forehead, and Bianca smirked evilly.  
"Oooo, do tell! Were you gettin' your freak on all night?"  
SMACK!  
Hermione whopped her with a pillow. "Lordy, no! I dreamt that I was given free admission to any wizarding college of my choice."  
Bianca rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, that sounds sooooo _fascinating_. When are you going to start considering more interesting things?"  
"What, like men? Never. I'm just wondering when you're going to start considering more intellectual things."  
"Well, same then -- Never. I mean, come on Hermione. Can you imagine me finding joy in a piece of homework?" Bianca grabbed a sheet of paper from Hermione's bedside table and gazed at it adoringly. "Oh yes baby! This math problem is sooooo sexy, and doing it just makes me feel like.... rawr!" There was a giggle from behind the door as Alessandra walked in, holding her belly.  
"Hey girls, don't get feeling too sexy. I know that arithmacy is tempting, but do and you'll end up pregnant like me."  
"Oh, seriously Ally, you know you love it, and once Paul gets back, you'll be able to make a cute little family with him." The sound of Paul's name, Alessandra's boyfriend of several years who was currently training in a military academy, brought a smile to her lips.  
"I can't wait to see him, it seems like it's been so long since he left. But hey, the whole reason I came in here was to ask if I could use your bathroom. The toilet in my room is broken."  
"Yeah, go right ahead."  
"So," Hermione yawned, stretching, "what's going on with the family today? Anything important?"  
"Well, as far as I know, Bernardo and Gisella are coming back this afternoon around four, so it should be nice to see them."  
"Yeah, I haven't seen them forever." Rolling out of bed just as the sun began to peek through the window, both of the girls opened their respective closets looking for outfits to start the day with, while Alessandra hurried back to her own room to do the same.  
  
Footnote; Sorry, nothing really happened in this chapter, I know, but just consider it as needed so I could jump back into the swing of things, before I begin to dish out any more of the story. The next one will be much more eventful, I promise. I've just got to brush off this feeling of unfamiliarity before I post something important. *shrugs* 


	10. Bill Blass Italian Wool Suit

****

Author's Note; Hello everyone :) I'm sorry, this chapter still isn't as long as normal, but it's all Sev, so I hope you guys will enjoy that. I also apologize once again if my writing still seems a little choppy, but I'm trying my best to even it out. Another thing, Elven at Heart asked if I could give Severus and Hermione some kind of romantic moment soon. For that, I'm responding, yes, of course, it's just difficult because if anyone has noticed, I have this weird thing where I love to drag things out. I feel it rises the anticipation, or... something. Don't worry, whatever I write, this is a romance, it's bound to lead to romantic happenings. Finally, I think I should put a disclaimer in this chapter, as I drop a few designer names, but please, I'm not trying to sell their clothing for them or anything, I just saw some pics of them on the internet and decided to put Sev in them. If you want to see what some of them look like, though I might have changed the colors, the address I went to is :

__

www.activeplaza.com 

And here's a thanks to all the reviewers from chapter 9. :) Thank you so much.

**Elven at Heart**

Sara D

DarkFire77

Forever Snape

Nebula

F75

**How Much You Never Knew**

Chapter 10; Bill Blass Italian Wool Suit, $249.95

By the time Severus awoke that dreadful morning after arriving at Hermione's villa, the sunlight coming through his large window was blinding him, and his heavy blankets had fallen to the floor. _Perfect, just great, _he thought bitterly. He could tell it was going to be one of those days. As he swung his legs over the side of what he guessed was a very aged sleigh bed, something on the floor screeched in pain.

"Damnit!" He yelled, feeling something very furry beneath his foot just before he tripped backwards over his suitcase. 

"OOOF!"

............ _ouch _...........

_Jesus Christ, that kills! _Snape lay on his back, momentarily stunned by the blow of having the wind knocked out of him as he landed on the hard wood floor. A scuffling of feet could be heard downstairs, and he listened carefully for a few minutes, afraid that his fall had made a racket for anyone else in the house.

..._silence_... _Good, maybe no one heard_...

Feeling reassured that nobody had noticed, Severus began to pick himself up off of the floor, when his door suddenly flew open.

"SEVERUS! Are you --- ...." Snape rolled around to see Caprice standing in his doorway, a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Professor, I.... I didn't realize you had just gotten up." She pointed a finger, indicating his lack of clothing. "I just heard a loud 'thump' and I thought that maybe you had hurt yourself! Is there anything I can do?" 

Snape could feel his face heating up as he grabbed for a nearby quilt to pull over him. "I believe I'm quite all right, but thank you."

"No, no, no! You must positively ache after having _such_ a fall, let me help you." Caprice moved to lift him in any way she could, but Severus backed away.

"Please, Miss, as you can see ---" Snape stood up quickly, "I'm very capable of assisting myself."

Caprice almost looked hurt herself that he wasn't allowing her the privilege to even aid him if needed. "Well, um.... okay then, I'll just... leave...." She shut the door quietly, and Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

_Phew!_

He'd never really had a woman view him in that state; all disheveled and in his boxers. _How charming..._ Trying his best to recover from that temporary loss of dignity, he scanned the area of his room to shake off his humiliation. Seeing the black suitcase he had just tripped over, a plan for the day formed in his mind. He remembered Minerva saying something about having bought him some clothes for this trip.

_Maybe I can find something presentable to wear..._

Severus got down on his knees, and eased the suitcase open. The bag full of clothing was right where he had left it. Pulling it out, he could see that all of the items had been charmed to fit inside individual, one-inch boxes. He took the first one in his hand, and read the tag hanging from it. 

**_Bill Blass Italian Wool Suit, $249.95_**

Wow, I never realized Minerva had such expensive taste. He opened the little box, and out unfolded a perfectly unwrinkled, sharp, black suit. He stood in front of the mirror, and held the suit to his body. _Not exactly my style, but it looks like it'd fit. _Almost excited, he tried another of the little boxes, reading the tag first.

**_Bill Blass Silken Sport Coat, $129.95 _**

A second, pricey purchase. Yes, Minerva must've had much more fun shopping for me

than she ever let on, and she really seems to have a liking for this Mr. Blass, whoever he 

is. Severus was able to entertain himself for the next twenty minutes, unleashing all of 

what would become his new flare for the summer. He found a bomber jacket, shirts of all kinds, several pairs of swim trunks, and even what looked to be a.... huh?

_Wait, what is that thing..... ? _Snape had just opened a box, which contained only a small piece of stretchy black cotton, with holes in it. Reading the tag finally, it said,

**_Calvin Klein Body Thong Underwear in Black, $13.50_**

After examining this thong thing, and realizing its purpose, Severus became aware of a familiar sensation, which was now creeping into his cheeks again. He threw the lingerie under his bed where he would not have to look at it any longer, or face the fact that Minerva of all people --- one who had seemed so _innocent, _even when cutting his hair --- had spent more than a second estimating the size of his genitals, and how well they might fit into that particular garment. As one last disturbing thought raced through what was becoming a filthy mind of his, he could have sworn that the thong actually looked several sizes too big, of all things.

_No, No, NO! STOP IT! Minerva would NEVER think about something so dirty._

Or would she?

.....STOP THAT! NO SHE WOULDN'T!!! 

Knowing that he was just going to have to get dressed, as there weren't any boxes left, he decided to put the horror of the thong scenario to rest for a while, with what was really a rather complimenting outfit....

****

Footnote; Sorry, but I've got to cut you off. You'll be able to imagine his outfit in chapter 11, so just wait. And to **Silindro**, if you're out there, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, as this outfit I will put Severus in came from your imagination.

**__**


End file.
